


Марс

by Gevion



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Земля полнится слухами, верить всему нельзя, убеждает себя Лип. Отсутствие свидетелей и доказательств, россказни про гранату и нанизанных на штык людей — все это больше похоже на страшилки, какими пугали друг друга мальчишки в родном Хантингтоне. Жаль, не у кого спросить, каким Спирс был до войны.





	Марс

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве основы взяты сериальные образы, а не реальные люди.  
Автор вдохновлялся текстом песни [_Mars_](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sleepingatlast/mars.html) группы Sleeping At Last.
> 
> Текст написан для команды fandom Force and Strength 2019.

Сперва Лип о нем слышит. 

Пленных было четверо, по крайней мере, так говорят. На войне каждый рано или поздно становится убийцей, но это? Этого безумия нормальному человеку не понять.

Четыре жалких фрица со связанными руками, в грязной форме, без касок, босиком. Вот к ним подходит Спирс и, ослабив веревки, предлагает закурить. Сигаретную пачку и зажигалку он вытащил раньше, у их мертвого товарища, не побрезговав шарить по карманам на пробитой штыком груди. Едва пленные успевают затянуться, он вскидывает Томпсон. 

Тра-та-та. 

Спирс подбирает с земли четыре сигареты, не обращая внимания на тела. Бумага сверху немного испачкана кровью, но табак вроде бы сухой, так что ничего. Спирс удаляется уверенной походкой, и его не останавливают. А кто бы решился? Томпсон все так же болтается на его плече.

Пленных было семеро — порой эту историю рассказывают так. 

Все семеро — совсем мальчишки, на губах не обсохло материнское молоко. От сигарет они отказываются, и Спирс сразу выхватывает пистолет. Он не торопится, убивает по одному, наслаждаясь тем, как они кричат. Он не оставляет свидетелей, но слух просачивается, расползается по батальону, точно легочная чума. О Спирсе узнают даже те, кто прежде понятия не имел о лейтенанте роты D. 

Пленных было двенадцать, спешит поправить приятеля-снабженца молоденький лейтенант.

Некоторых приходится добивать ножом. Один пытается сбежать, поскальзываясь и увязая в глине, свежей крови, моче. Других Спирс приканчивает быстро, но с этим возится дольше. Несколько раз проворачивает нож в податливом мягком животе и лишь потом до рукояти вонзает лезвие под язык.

Пленных было двадцать. «Двадцать, представляете? За пару минут Спирс положил больше фрицев, чем мы с Вуди за месяц», — возбужденно шепчет МакАдамс, сглатывая и бросая косой взгляд туда, где располагается на ночевку рота D.

Зачем тратить двадцать патронов, когда есть граната? От ее разрыва пасмурное июльское утро становится чуть светлее. Наконец последний пленный затихает — несколько минут он ползал по земле, силясь затолкать обратно выпавшие кишки. Спирс умывает из фляги свое неправдоподобно красивое лицо. По сравнению с ним даже Кэри Грант не так уж хорош — так тебе кажется, если ты ничего не знаешь. А если знаешь, то ходишь по тонкому льду, лучше бы тебе помолчать. 

Говорят, Спирс на месте разнес голову подчиненному, когда тот отказался выполнять приказ. Говорят, в каждой нормандской деревушке он ищет гражданских — уж явно не для того, чтобы спасти. Говорят, в сорок первом ему предоставили выбор между электрическим стулом и войной, и он согласился на войну с легкостью, даже с радостью: убивать он любил и умел.

Говорят, говорят, говорят.

Земля полнится слухами, верить всему нельзя, убеждает себя Лип. Отсутствие свидетелей и доказательств, россказни про гранату и нанизанных на штык людей — все это больше похоже на страшилки, какими пугали друг друга мальчишки в родном Хантингтоне. Жаль, не у кого спросить, каким Спирс был до войны.

Они сталкиваются часто, но мельком. Стоит роте E попасть в передрягу, и тот всегда оказывается рядом — с патронами, со взрывчаткой, с запасной флягой, когда от жажды перед глазами уже расплываются темные круги. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит Лип и пьет очень аккуратно, лишь бы не потерять ни капли. Отрывать губы от жестяного горлышка не хочется. Нужно оставить другим.  
— Не торопитесь, сержант, — отвечает Спирс. — Я захватил еще.

Его улыбка застает врасплох. Если бы двадцатью минутами ранее Лип не видел, как он без колебаний пересекает поле, не обращая внимания на вражеский огонь, то решил бы, что перед ним не тот Спирс. 

В батальоне каждый повидал вещей, после которых смерть пугает меньше, чем прежде. Однако Спирс все равно выделяется. Противник это безошибочно чует. 

Например, этот оберштурмфюрер СС. Отец-охотник всегда говорил Липу: мелкий хищник издали узнает того, кто способен перекусить ему хребет. О бесстрашии эсэсовцев болтают немало, но, едва завидев Спирса, он даже не пытается сражаться, сразу бежит. Оберштурмфюрер еще не знает, что мертв.

«Слава Богу, он с нами, а не против нас», — думает Лип, глядя, как Спирс оттирает нож. В армии полно хороших людей. Для победы этого мало. Войны начинают политики, а заканчивают такие, как Спирс. 

Он хорош не только в бою. Одного его присутствия достаточно, чтобы оборвать пьяную истерику или привести в чувство рядового, который отказывается рыть окоп. Спирсу повинуются беспрекословно. 

Спирс слышит, что о нем болтают, с необъяснимым упоением смакует даже самые дикие сказки о себе. Тем страннее, что он не замечает чужие взгляды. В них давно уже не только страх. Для тех, кто служит с самой Нормандии, он дьявол, который приходит на помощь раньше, чем Бог. Для восторженных мальчишек, присланных уже после высадки, он все равно что для древних римлян — чертов Марс.

После взятия Фоя Лип не видит в нем ни того, ни другого. Только человека, чьего лица не разглядеть под слоем гари и запекшейся крови. Лучше бы чужой.

Рота вновь ночует в монастыре. Полумертвым от усталости солдатам вновь поет девичий хор. Эти девушки невообразимо чисты, и речь не только о скромных вязаных платьях. «Дева Мария», — завороженно шепчет Перконте, хотя еще недавно, сидя в окопе, проклинал и Марию, и всех святых.

Чтобы не мешать слушающим, Спирс понижает голос, протягивая Липу ладонь:

— Рональд. Рон.  
— Карвуд, — Лип от растерянности отвечает любезностью на любезность, хотя никто его так не зовет.  
— Тебя знобит. Нужно поспать, — не тратя время на звания, говорит — кто именно? Спирс? Рональд? Рон?

«Никогда не видел его без оружия», — думает Лип. Его и правда лихорадит, из жара бросает в холод. Затем Спирс — нет же, Рональд — уводит его за локоть подальше от хора и алтаря.

— Они будут в порядке. Твои люди.  
— Конечно будут, — засыпая, бормочет Лип. — На нашей стороне чертов Марс.

Утро могло бы быть неловким, но кашель, донимающий с самых Арденн, оборачивается пневмонией. Температура подскакивает, кровь оплавляет мысли, кипит в голове и груди. Мутное полузабытье не дает уснуть по-настоящему. Лип теряет счет дням.

Прибытие в Агено он замечает лишь потому, что привозят полевой душ. Лип заставляет себя отвернуться. Не смотреть на чистые лица вымывшихся солдат, не смотреть на идущий из-под брезентового занавеса пар с запахом мыла. Все тело чешется и зудит, кожу покрывает корка застарелого пота и грязи. Липу туда нельзя, док Роу запретил. По его словам, перепады температуры могут доконать ослабевший организм, который еще не победил болезнь.

— Нам дали место, — появившись из ниоткуда, говорит Рональд. 

«Нам». Теперь он командует ротой E, но это не объясняет, почему он проводит время не в штабе, а там же, где его больной сержант.

Место оказывается уютным двухэтажным коттеджем. Все как в Хантингтоне: большие окна с ажурным тюлем, просторное крыльцо. Только в саду вместо розовых кустов — воронки от снарядов. 

Пожилая чета французов встречает их приветливо. Рональд перебрасывается парой реплик с хозяйкой, и та приносит в их с Липом комнату таз с теплой водой, полотенца, кусок пирога, сыр и шнапс.

Послушно отхлебнув из кружки, Лип ополаскивает лицо, прижимает к носу полотенце и дышит, дышит. Сушеная лаванда. Мама тоже кладет ее для аромата в чистое белье. 

— Не знал, что ты говоришь по-французски.

Лип вообще многого не знал.

По образованию Рональд историк. Он был чьим-то мужем, хоть и недолго. Был и остается любящим сыном. Не был и не особо желает становиться отцом. 

Лип узнает о нем многое здесь и сейчас, в этом доме, где несколько недель не ели мяса, но все еще готовят пироги. Без сахара, без масла и корицы, на серой, тяжелой муке. Ничего вкуснее в целом мире не сыщешь. От сытости Липа клонит в сон. Кровать тут одна.

— Ты на постели, я на полу, — не дожидаясь возражений, приказывает Рональд. 

Лип засыпает раньше, чем успевает проговорить: «Еще чего, сэр». 

Наутро он почти здоров, если не душой, то телом. Однако вести счет дням все так же тяжело. 

После Агено — Мурмелон.  
После Мурмелона — Рур.  
После Рура — Берхтесгаден и гнездо Гитлера в горах. 

Там ребра Липа словно раздвигаются в стороны, и легкие становятся такими огромными, что вдоха хватает на пару часов.

В батальоне все пьяны — догорающей злостью, весной и общей победой, запахами альпийского цветения, потоками алкоголя из личных запасов фашистских шишек, блеском золота, бриллиантов, серебра. Рон успевает следить за другими и собирать посылки домой.

— Возьми себе что-нибудь на память, — предлагает он, разложив перед Липом дорогие портсигары, швейцарские часы, коллекционные ножи. 

Все это — трофеи: ворованное, чужое. Кто Лип такой, чтобы его осуждать? 

В этом портсигаре хранил свои сигареты тот, кто отдавал приказы о строительстве газовых душегубок. Эти часы красовались на запястье того, кто велел немецким солдатам гнать умирающих пленных через несколько стран. Этим ножом вспарывал брюхо вепрю тот, из-за кого захлебнулись в крови миллионы людей.

В рукояти одного кинжала мерцает алый камень. Лип впервые в жизни так близко видит рубин. Видит и немедленно отодвигает его от себя. Рон невозмутимо принимает отказ.

— Я бы лучше взял на память это, — произносит Лип, указывая на колоду карт, которые так ловко пляшут в пальцах Рона каждый раз, как офицеры играют в бридж.

Уголки упрямого, очерченного даже красивее, чем у Кэри Гранта, рта чуть приподнимаются. Верный ответ.

— Так и не спросишь, убил ли я их? Тех пленных. Пьяницу из моей первой роты. Эсэсовцев. Австрийского перебежчика, что едва нас не предал. — Он смотрит выжидающе, почти смущенно. 

Лип улыбается ему — капитану Спирсу, Рональду, Рону. Он слышал, видел, знает достаточно. Лип качает головой. 


End file.
